The Final Countdown
by zimkimzim
Summary: With a final battle on the horizon, it is the last chance to vanquish this evil. But how can the battle be won when the only one who can be victorious is unaware of her powers? Can it really end like this or will she learn her destiny in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it – I don't own it

One day in the near future, the world was in danger. A mystical power called the Mega verse has come to take over the solar system. Although there is only one woman who can stop them, Sailor Moon!

There was a minor problem; the woman who was Sailor Moon didn't know she was Sailor Moon yet. The woman's name was Jessica Horton, a student at McGill University. Soon she would be set free from the normal stressful life and become what her destiny was supposed to become. Her destiny was to be the Princess of all the Solar System, the ruler of the world.

Once the Mega verse came to Earth, it created an army of Dark Minions, Minions with dark powers of depression, who could suck the energy out of the Earth and its life forms. Out of the all the evil demons created the most powerful demon was the demon known as Medicordia, she was the most evil of the evils. Her only weakness was her hunger for power.

When the Mega verse started to sap life from the Earth, a mystical power was summoned from the centre of the sun. It was the universe defense mechanism; it triggered a group of individuals called the "Sailor Seekers" to go on a quest to find Sailor Moon. The most known individuals of the group were Ovan D'Souza, Hannah Montana, and John Olson!

They went on a search to find Sailor Moon, finding her they knew would be no easy task. They knew one thing she would have the characteristics like no other, she would have the power of determination, wit and above all that beauty! These were the necessary tools to destroy the Mega verse and restore order to our Solar System.

On one summer evening, at a party, they met a beautiful young woman stressed out about volunteering at hospitals and work. She seemed to be determined and witty and beautiful, could she be Sailor Moon? The "Sailor Seekers" have to find out, the one way to find Sailor Moon would be to make her hold the moon scepter. The Moon Scepter was recovered in the Moon Mission in the 1970's, a secret artifact the United States Government never told anyone about.

The Sailor Seekers had to recover it from Area 51. The Sailor Seekers got on the plane to New Mexico and arrived not a minute too soon. The Mega verse forces were attacking Area 51! The Sailor Seekers rushed in through the midst of the Battle between the United States military and the Mega verse demons. Hannah Montana went into the warehouse where the scepter was being held, got a hold of it and ran out. Hanna gave the scepter to Ovan and John who he told to take it back to Toronto to give it to the young woman they met. Scott said he would fight the evil forces off to buy us time to get back. Hannah now holding the scepter realized she had the ability to teleport. She teleported us back to Toronto where we soon found the young woman named Jessica Horton waiting not understanding what was going on. I quickly explained she had to hold the scepter to destroy the evil forces coming to take over the solar system.

Jessica Pallas then grabbed a hold of the scepter, she then started to transform into some form of goddess! Sparks and Light came out from every direction, when the light died down, it was discovered she was now wearing a beautiful white dress. Golden Diamond, Earrings and a Diamond Ring. The scepter was also encrusted with diamonde.

Jessica now understood her purpose and that purpose was to destroy Medicordia. The Sailor Seekers were standing staring in surprise at her outstanding beauty. John was beginning to fall in love with her.

Thanks everyone!!! R&R – more to come!!!


	2. Chapter 2

We last left our story where the Sailor Seekers finally transformed Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon was finally ready to combat Medicoria. The world shook in her radiance; she knew that Medicoria knew she was revived.

Medicoria happened to have teleportation powers too; she left the fight at Area 51 and teleported to Toronto. The table was to be set; Toronto was to be the battlefield for the final battle between good and evil.

Medicoria arrived and tossed the remaining Sailor Seekers aside, Medicoria wasn't alone, he had Scott held hostage. Jessica was in shock, she didn't know what to do. Kristen started to cry. Medicoria claimed if we didn't surrender Scott would be executed. Meanwhile John discovered he had the power of supersonic speed, he ran around behind Medicoria, and grabbed Ovan and ran away!

Medicoria was not pleased; she then summoned her minions to attack Jessica and Hannah Montana! Jessica then waved her wand and the minions all disappeared. Jessica then said,"There will be no more blood spilled, only yours". Jessica then launched herself at Medicoria, Medicoria and Jessica locked each other in a duel fight shooting blasts of different magic at each other! The battle raged on for hours, all the buildings were crumbling; the CN Tower thankfully wasn't scratched. Medicoria in desperation launched a sonic beam in all directions, knocking all humans and even Hannah Montana unconscious.

Jessica acting on emotion now because of her passed out the of which to friend Hannah Montana launched a huge beam of light at Medicoria, Medicoria answered with a huge beam of Darkness. When the two beams hit, it knocked both Medicoria and Jessica back with a wave, knocking them both unconscious.

An hour passed before John got back from putting Scott in a safe place. When he arrived Jessica and Ovan were on the ground, along with Medicoria. John not knowing what to pick up Sailor Moon and Kristen and ran. Ran them to the place where he hid Scott. He rested Scott in Mcgill University! John arrived and put Hannah Montana and Jessica on the bed to rest, John caring for Jessica deeply got a cloth with water and dabbed her head. Jessica then snapped to and asked "What happened" John slowly explained how Medicoria and her were knocked out cold and he reacted by taking her to a safe place to recover to health. Sailor Moon thanked him.

John then went and placed Emily in the next room with Scott, both still being unconscious. John then returned to the room with Sailor Moon, and began to tell her she fought well. She saved many lives today in Toronto but she has to finish the job, she said "She knew of this". Jessica then protested that she didn't know if she could, John then explained "Jessica you're beautiful, witty and powerful" "You will when this fight, Medicoria is no match for you". Jessica then stared into John's eyes; John pushed his head and lips closer to Jessica's face. Jessica and John closed their eyes and kissed, it was a magical moment. One thing led into another and John started to gently kiss Jessica's neck while holding her back and right thigh rubbing his hand up and down her leg. Jessica grabbed the back of his neck and hip and started to moan in delight. John then persisted in moving his hand up her lower back to the straps on her dress, slowly pushing them off. Jessica then grabbed John's coat and started to pull it off, she then started to unbuckle his belt to get into his pants… John continued to kiss Jessica slowly on the shoulders, neck, mouth and other placesJ. John's pants were completely off and Jessica started to rub the lump under his boxers. John squirmed in ecstasy. Jessica now dressed wearing nothing but her Crown and Panties laid hey back on the bed awaiting John to get on top of her. John then took off his socks, boxers and shirt, slowly getting on top of Jessica. John then slowly pulled off her panties with one hand while running his hand up and down her stomach and breast with the other. Jessica squirmed.

John now holding the panties in his hand tossed them to the floor, he then moved up to Jessica mouth and began to kiss her, slowly working his way down her body, kissing her neck, breasts, nipples, stomach, belly button, Hips and then working his way into the Vagina Area. Once john slowly started to kiss her vagina, sensually touching the clit with one hand, Jessica moaned his name in delight. She squirmed, never feeling this feeling before in her life. John continued using his tongue and lips to sensually put her into ecstasy for another 10minutes. John then continued to rub her now wet hole while he moved up to her mouth kissing it gently, Jessica then pushed John onto the bed, John lying with his back on the bed. She then ran her hand up and down John's body, feeling all the curves and muscles working her way down to the lump in his pants that she was feeling before, this time there were no pants. She then started to feel and sensually motion John's cock, feeling every part of it rubbing it and gently jacking it. She then moved her mouth down to John's chest slowly kissing down from the Chest to his Stomach to where his cock was. She then started to lick John's cock, suck on his head and balls, John was then fully erected, moaning in delight at Jessica. Jessica continue for a few more minutes, then moved her hand up John's stomach feeling the gently abs and chest muscles while moving up to kiss him on the lips, she then pushed her leg over him positioning herself in his centre, she then move down his body to where his cock was, placing her vagina just over it, she then slowly started to push his cock inside of her. They both moaned in delight, Jessica then slowly started to bounce her torso up and down on John's cock. After a few minutes John's then put his hand on her lower back and twirled her around so that she had her back on the bed and he was now on top of her. John then started to kiss her while his cock was still inside of her, he then started to slowly thrust inside of her, making sure she enjoys every moment. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and moaned in delight, after a few more minutes they then get up, Jessica got on all fours, and John began thrusting her from behind doggy style. She absolutely moaned for this maneuver, she was screaming his name, "Oh John, Ohh John". John then continued to thrust telling her "It is coming" She knew what this meant, she then said let it go inside of me. After a few more minutes John let it go, letting his seed inside her gorgeous body. John moaned in delight as Jessica did too.

After all was over John laid on the bed with Jessica lying on top of him cuddling. Jessica told him it had been her first time, and she really enjoyed the experience. John then proceeding in telling her it was his too. They both laughed in happiness. John and Sailor Moon then fell asleep holding each other.

By morning on the battlefield in Toronto, Medicoria just awoke, wondering what exactly happened. She then started to try sensing where Sailor Moon had run off too. She couldn't sense her at all. She then began to wonder is Sailor Moon was destroyed because she couldn't find a body. Medicoria then laughed, and said haha Sailor Moon is no more! My reign over the Solar System shall prevail! Medicoria then summoned her minions once more to start taking over all major cities, Medicoria then proceeded in creating a Dark Castle out of the rubble of Toronto's ruins, with the CN tower being the centre of it all.

Sailor Moon then awoke to chaos outside of the University; evil minions were taking over the major cities. Sailor Moon got dressed and was fully healthy for the next fight. John and the other Sailor Seekers got up too. Within the next hour they were ready to teleport back to Toronto to continue the fight they left off the day before.

Everybody got close to Scott and she then teleported everyone to Toronto, the foot of the CN Tower Fortress, Sailor Moon then blasted open the thick concrete gate. She then marched in with the Sailor Seekers behind her. She then noticed that Medicoria was at the very top. She then asked Emily to teleport them up to the top, Hannah Montana then teleported everyone to the tower at the top. There they found Medicoria sitting on her throne, Sailor Moon then said to Medicoria "It's time for your downfall" She then pulled out her scepter and shot an energy blast at Medicoria, and Medicoria responded with the energy blast right back. As the fight continued, the minions started to rush into the throne room, Ovan, Hannah Montana and John tried to fight the minions while Sailor Moon handled Medicoria.

One of the minions shot a plasma gun at Sailor Moon; John noticed and ran at the energy beam…. John jumped in front of it. John got hit square in the chest. John died instantly, Sailor Moon noticed and screamed in despair! She then focused all her energy into the energy beam still being sent at Medicoria, all her emotion was put behind this beam. Scott and Kristen went into shock, Sailor Moon's beam then went right at Medicoria, went straight through her chest, disintegrating her. The minions then disappeared, and a huge vortex appeared above the CN Tower, a huge force snapped everything back to normal…

Jessica awoke in her bed, being held close by John, she looked around the room; saw no Tiara, no Scepter, nothing. She then flicked on the Tv, and checked the new. No chaos, nothing. Had this all been a dream? Had she really been Sailor Moon? Feeling John's gentle breathing next to her assured her it was just a dream, she then fell back asleep holding John.

THE END


End file.
